A Bloody Love
by rosallia99
Summary: The powerpuffs are now 17 and the boys come back . . . But as Vampires! They kidnap the girls. What's next? BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer ButtercupXButch A little bit more BlossomXBrick but mainly all of them. Dare from cuz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own The PPGZ.

Blossom's Prov :

Today's another boring school day. It's been 4 years since we defeated HIM. We all have changed a lot.

I glance at my youngest sister, Bubbles. Her hair is now elbow length and kinda wavy, but it's still blonde. She has B cups and has awesome curves. Today her out fit was a baby blue dress with white riffles and white flip-flops. She's wearing light blue eye shadow, some light pink lip gloss, black eye liner, and mascara. She's still as caring and kind as ever.

Then I looked at my other sister, Buttercup. She looks way different now. Her hair is still black, but it's now shoulder length. Her hair is usually put into a ponytail so it doesn't get in the way of her sports. She has B cups and nice curves. Today she's wearing a lime green tank top with a forest green outline, black shorts, and a pair of black and green checkered sneakers. She now wears make-up too. She wears some lime green eye shadow, mascara, and black eye liner. She's still has her tomboy personality.

I've changed a lot too. My hair color changed to pink and it's now reaches my knees. I also usually leave my hair down and just put a hairband or some clips in it. I have C cups and good curves. Today I'm wearing a light pink ruffled tank top with a brown outline, brown shorts, and a pair of pink flip-flops. I'm wearing light pink eye shadow, pink lipgloss, and mascara.

I was really bored that decided to look outside the window. Everything they're trying to teach us, I've already learned. I was gunna just take a nap until the lights went out. All the girls screamed (ow my poor ears) and the boys tried to look brave. My sisters and I used our super powers to see what turned off the lights and we saw the rowdyruff boys.

"B-brick?" I asked.

"The one and only"

"What the hell are you doing here? Why did you turn off the lights? Where were you after we defeated Him?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He said. The he starts laughing. This was something new. All I've ever seen him do is smirk.

"Well you'll know all the answers later for now sorry, but I have to do thins."

In The blink of an eye he snuck up behind her and squeezed her pressure point making her faint. He carried her bridal-style to his car (all the boys have one in the signature color). All the other rowdyruff boys did the same.

_ So How Did Everyone Like The First Chapter? Please Review! Thx! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Anything

Bubbles Prov :

I was getting bore of class and about to just text, but the lights went off. The next thing I knew I saw Boomer! I was so happy! I missed him so much!

"Boomer! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to visit my favorite powerpuff. Is that bad?"

"No silly!" I said giggling. I loved how he always made me laugh.

Boomer just smiled. He smiles all the time unlike his brothers, but this smile seemed different. It seemed brighter and happier. I smiled back. Then his bright smile became a frown. "I'm sorry for doing this, please forgive me." he pleaded. Before I could ask why I felt a sharp pinch on my pressure point and fainted.

Buttercup's Prov :

I was sleeping during class when I herd screaming. I woke up and saw that the lights were off. Just when I was about to yell what's the big deal, I herd a familiar annoying voice.

"You shouldn't sleep in class you know."

"Butch? What the fuck are you doing here? AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKEN RIGHT TO LEACTURE ME!"

Even though the lights were off I could tell that he was smirking. It annoyed the crap out of me! Couldn't he smile instead of smirk for once? It's not like it's gunna kill him!

"Sorry about this babe, but it'll be fine"

Before I could yell at him not to call me babe and ask him why he was say sorry, I felt a sharp pain in my gut. He fucken punched me! I was gunna get back at him, but I blacked out before I could even get a chance.

**Me : **Hahaha Aren't I cruel making Bc The only one who gets a punch in the gut. :) Oh well she's strong after all. Oh and I didn't mean any offense to Bc fans!

**Buttercup :** Bitch! I'm gunna kill you!

**Me :** Kill me and who's gunna write the story? :P

**Buttercup : **Fine I won't kill you, but after this you will pay.

**Me : **Just try me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Blossom's prov :

Man since when is my bed so fluffy? Wait when did I get into bed anyway? After a few moments I remembered. I shot out of bed and looked around. It was a nice room. The bed was red and had nice silk covers. The wall had a red and black checker design. Where am I again I ask my self. The last thing I remember is talking to Brick. Did he take me here? I got up and walked around. I walked out of the room and started exploring. When I walked out I saw two other rooms. The one on the left said "Boomer" and the one on the right said "Butch". Walked into Boomer's room first and saw Bubbles waking up.

"Hey Bubbles. You ok?"

"Huh? Oh hey Blossom. Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we were kidnapped and have no idea where we are."

"True. Hey where's Buttercup?"

"I don't know, nut I'm pretty sure she's in Butch's room. Let's go and find out."

Bubbles giggled and we both went to Butch's room. Bubbles didn't really want to go in because she notices the "KEEP OUT" sign hanging on his door. We still went in though.

When we did I noticed that Buttercup had rolled right out of bed, but was still sleeping! Shesh that just takes Deep Sleeper to a whole new level. Bubbles tried to wake her up by shaking her, but her just snored louder. I tried yelling, but nothing happened. We only had one more choice.

"Ok ready Bubbles? On the count of 3! 1, 2, 3!

We screamed at the top of our lungs while hitting her with pillows. She finally woke up.

"What's the big deal? I didn't do anything!" She complained.

"I think you should wake up for 3 reasons. One because we were kidnapped by the rowdruff boys."

"Two because we have to escape."

"And three your sleeping in Butcher's room."

It took about a minute until all that sunk into her head. When it did she started yelling "WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN BOYS!? I'M GUNNA MURDER THEM! AND GROSS I SLEPT IN BUTCH THE PERVERT'S ROOM!" I couldn't help, but laugh and so did Bubbles. We were all having fun watching Buttercup until . . .

**Me : **Cliffhanger :P

**Buttercup : **Oh come on it was getting to the good part.

**Bubbles : **Yeah! Please hurry and update it. (makes the cutest puppy face ever!)

**Blossom : **Yeah please please please please please!

**Me : **Ok alright already. I will gosh you guys. Well anyway remember to review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Note : Most of the prov's are gunna be Blossoms.

Blossom's Prov :

We were laughing until we herd three voices.

"Hey what's going on Blossy?" asked the snickering orange head.

"Yeah I have the right to know, after all this is my room. Isn't that right Babe" said the green brother.

"Yeah and why did you leave the room?" asked the young blondie.

The girls stopped laughing and gave death glares to the boys.

"Ok first I don't wanna tell you. Second stop calling me Blossy. Third why did you kidnap us?" Asked Blossom (Who was blushing)

"Who cares if it you room or not? And don't call me Babe again or I'm gunna fucken kill you!" yelled the pissed off tomboy (Who was red because of both anger and embarrassment)

"We left because we can Boomer" Said the pouting little girl. (She was the only one who wasn't blushing)

The boys each went to their counterpart and told them that if the girls went back to the room that they woke up in, they'll answer all their questions. The girls just nodded in reply.

*** In Bricks Room (Still Blossom's Prov) ***

"Ok Brick questioning time."

"Fine, but go easy on me please."

"Uh huh. Ok first why did you kidnap us?"

"Because we need you guys to because our mates"

"MATES?! Wait a sec I'm still 17 and I have to mate YOU!? No way!"

"Ok I think I'll explain from the start. First of all we're vampires. We need mates to control our blood lust. Once we have a mate, we can't drink anyone else's blood. That's why we need you to become our mates."

"Ok I'll believe you. Next why us?"

"Obviously because we LOVE you."

"Um, Brick . . . When are we going to mate?" asked Blossom who was blushing 7 different shades of red. Brick smiled and answered "Tomorrow. Your sisters will mate with my brother's after ours. It'll be from oldest to youngest so us, Bc and Butch, and then Bubbles and Boomers."

I think I'm gunna faint! I'm randomly "mating" with my old enemy and so are my sisters! I think I'm gunna scream! What's gunna happen to the professor?

"The professor gunna be fine Blossy."

"Wait how do you know I was thinking about that?"

"Because we can read your minds."

I'm just gunna drop dead now. Right after I get in the bed. I crawled onto the bed and whispered "Night Brick". Brick climbed into bed with her and said "Night Blossy."

**Me : **Like it so far? I hope so.

**Buttercup : **Hey what about me and Bubbles? Why don't we get our answers?

**Bubbles : **Yeah Why Not?

**Me : **Because the next chapter's for you two. I hope you have fun in the boy's rooms (Smirk)

**Buttercup : **Uh, I think I'd rather not have the next chapter.

**Bubbles : **Really? I think it's gunna be fun with the boys.

**Me, Buttercup, Blossom (in mind) : **She's so innocent!

**Bubbles : **Huh what's wrong guys?

**Me, Buttercup, Blossom : **Nothing . . .

**Bubbles : **Ok . . . (Eying us suspiciously)

**Me : **Yeah ok Bye Bye everyone! Tomorrow will have more updates! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Bubble's Prov :

Boomer led me to his room. It was actually clean and pretty nice. The wall was baby blue and there was a shelf full of CDs and movies.

"Ok so do you want me to explain all of this to you?" asked Boomer who was very nervous.

"Yes please."

"Ok so this is gunna sound unbelievable, but listen anyway. My brother and I are vampires. We have to have a mate to drink blood from. We can only drink our mates blood. We need to mate with you and your sisters."

I just stared at him with her eyes wide. After about a minute of silence I responded "Oh ok I'll mate with you." I said slightly blushing. Boomer started jumping up and down saying "Yes! Thanks Bubbles!". I couldn't help, but smile and said "No problem. I just wonder what Buttercup is going to do."

Buttercup's Prov :

"Ok they're gone so time to start answering questions." I hissed at him.

"Ok ok settle down butter babe." he said with a smirk.

"Don't call me butter babe any start explaining now!" I glared at him.

"Well . . . where to start"

"At the beginning dumbass."

"Ya well to start off we're vampire and we need a mate to drink blood from. We can only drink blood from our mates and you girls were chosen to be our mates."

Buttercup's mouth hung open. "Ok so you weirdos are vampires?"

"Yep"

". . ."

". . ."

"I will not mate with you"

"You don't really have a choice. Your sisters have already said yes so it's 2 to 1."

"Great now I HAVE to mate with YOU."

"Oh come on it won't be that bad. Would you rather mate with me or Ace?"

"You."

"See."

"Oh shut up, I still fucken hate your damned ass."

**Me : **Remember to review!

**Buttercup : **I hated this chapter.

**Me : **You know your happy that your mating with BUTCH.

**Buttercup :** SHUT UP!

**Me : **No. Anyway bye :P


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Blossom's Prov :

I'm so tired. I don't wanna get up.

"Hey Blossom get up."

"5 more minutes"

"No way! Get up and get dressed or I'm gunna dress you."

"Ok already. Gosh I was having such a nice sleep too."

I got up and a maid gave me a outfit to wear. It was pretty nice too. It was a red tank top with a black border, black and red checkered shorts, and black high heels. Then she put some make up on me. I was wearing black eye shadow, blood red lip gloss, black eye liner, and mascara. The last thing the maids put on me was a black and red checkered bow.

I started to wonder what's with the black and red checkered style. Then Brick came in. He was wearing a black and red checkered shirt with black pants. We were dressed to match. It was ok I guess I mean free cute clothes. Pulse actually looked pretty hot.

"Why thank you Blossy. You don't look too bad yourself."

"B-Brick! Don't read my mind without my permission!"

"But I can't help it. It's so interesting."

I decided to have some fun. "Fine, but you have to play a game with me." I stole his hat started running. "You have to catch me to get your hat back too!" Brick started running really fast towards me. I ducked under a table and made him crash. I started running again until I saw the dining table with my sisters already there waiting for me. Just than I felt someone hug me. I knew it was Brick. He stole his hat back and made me sit on his lap for breakfast.

Bubbles was wearing a white tank top with a light blue border that said "Innocent Angel", a light blue mini skirt, and blue flip-flops. She had light blue eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and mascara on. She was also wearing two angel feather hair clips.

Buttercup was wearing a green t-shirt that had a skull on it, stylish ripped jeans, and green sneakers. She had some dark green eye shadow, peach colored lip gloss, eye liner, and mascara.

Bricks Prov :

I made Blossom sit on my lap and decided to tell the girls today's schedule.

"Ok Today everyone's going to mate." As soon as I said that Blossom spit out her drink (which was a banana-strawberry smoothie), Bubbles started choking on her food (Her blueberry pancake) and Buttercup froze. I couldn't help, but laugh. So did my brothers. "Ok like I was saying today we're gunna mate. Me and Blossom will go first. Then buttercup and Butch. Bubbles and Boomers will go last. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded and we started eating again. "Oh and after you girls finish eating a maid will come and help you into your dress, do your make up, and hair." All the girls nodded. The only one who didn't really like the dress idea was Buttercup.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Blossom's Prov :

After we finished eating a maid came to help us prepare. My maid was wearing a red dress with an apron.

"Hello Mistress Blossom. I'm your personal maid. My name is Ruby. My sisters will be assisting your sisters."

"Hi Ruby."

"Please follow me to get changed."

I nodded in reply and followed her to a white room. There was dress, accessories, shoes, and make up everywhere. I was stunned. These people are too rich!

"Mistress Blossom, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Please just call me Blossom."

"Ok!" She smiled wildly. I smiled back.

She gave me a a sleeveless black dress that had a pink bow in the back, black high heels, a silver bangle that had opals and rubies, and a necklace with opals and rubies. Then she started putting make-up on me. She put on some light pink eye shadow that matched the opals, red lip gloss that matched the rubies, black mascara, and some blush. Lastly she she ties my top layer of hair with a pink ribbon and matched the ribbon on the dress.

"Omg you look so beautiful Blossom!"

"Th-Thanks. D-do you think Brick will like it?" I asked blushing.

She smiled. "Of corse he will. Anyone would fall for you."

I smiled back and we went out so my sisters could start preparing.

Bubble's Prov :

I finished eating and a maid in a blue dress came up to me.

"Hello Mistress Bubbles. I'm your new personal maid. My name is Sapphire."

"Hello. Please just call me Bubbles."

"Ok Bubbles. Follow me and we can prepare you."

"Alright."

I followed her and met Blossom on the way. She looked so beautiful! I can't wait to see how I'll look. When we got in the white room that thought I was in heaven.

"Ok Bubbles here's you dress. You can change over there while I get your make up ready."

"K."

I changed into a black spaghetti strapped dress that had two blue bows on the sides, black high heeled boots that only came up to my ankles, a bracelet that had sapphires and aqua marines on it on each hand, and a necklace that matched the bracelet. When I came back she made me sit in a chair and started applying make up on me. She put on light blue eye shadow that was the same color as the bows on my dress, light pink lipgloss, and some mascara. Finally she did my hair. I still had it in my two pig tails. She just put a clip in my hair. It was a clip made out of real sapphires.

"Omg I look so cute! Thanks so much Sapphire!" I said as I squeezed her into a hug.

"Umph. You welcome so can you please stop squeezing the life out of me?"

"Ok." I said as I let her go. We both giggled as we walked out of the room to go talk to Blossom.

Buttercup's Prov :

When I finish eating a maid in a green dress came up to me.

"Hello Mistress Buttercup. I'm your personal maid, Emerald."

"Hi. Can you not add the mistress? I creeps me out."

"Of corse Buttercup. Anyway please follow me to get ready."

"Ok." I answer grumpily. I mean I can't help it that I'm not all jumpy about wearing a dress like Bubbles! I just hate them.

On our way there I saw Bubbles and Blossom. They actually looked nice. Kinda slutty ya, but pretty nice. When we got into the white room I was shocked. By shocked I do NOT mean the shock where it's like Omg I get to wear all these cute clothes! Yay! No. I mean the one where it's like NO! I'm being forced to wear all these frilly dresses! Kill me!

"Please change into this dress Buttercup."

"Yeah yeah." I answered. I could tell she's trying not to laugh at me.

I took the outfit she me and put it on. It was a collared sleeveless black dress with a green bow in the front, a pair of high heeled boots that went up yo my knee, A chocker that had emeralds on it and some fingerless gloves that had emeralds where the knuckle are. When I finished changing she made me sit down so she could do my make up and hair. She put on a green eye shadow, blood red lip gloss, black eye liner, and mascara. Then she put a head band with emeralds on it in my hair.

"I actually look ok it this dress! Wow."

"Of corse you do. I just hope master Butch doesn't attack you right away."

"If he dares I'm gunna punch him in the fucken face." We started laughing and went to see the the boys who were already with the other girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Blossom's Prov :

Me and Bubbles were talking while waiting for Buttercups to finish. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were waiting for her too. When she showed up Butch's eyes became full of lust right away.

"Hey Buttercup. You still sane with that dress on?" I asked.

"Yeah, but barely. I still hate dresses. And Butch if you lay a hand on me I'm gunna kill you."

Me and Bubbles laughed while Butch hung his head down. The boys led us to a room. It was white with gold designs everywhere. Me and Brick went in while the others waited out side.

"Ok this might hurt a little. Just remember I'm here for you and I don't want to hurt you."

"Ok I'll believe you." Even though I said that I was still kinda scared.

"Just lay down on that bed." He said as he pointed to a large king size, white bed.

I laid down and started praying that it wouldn't hurt too much. I felt him get on top of me. Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck. It was Brick biting me. It hurts so bad I started crying. When he stopped biting me he bit himself (on the arm) and kissed me. He forced me to drink some of his blood. Then I passed out.

Buttercup's Prov :

Brick and and Blossom came out about 10 minutes later. She was covered on blood and Brick was carrying her.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" I yelled at him. Bubbles looked scared.

"She's fine." He said. He looked sad when he looked at her. Then he walked away.

"It's our turn now." Butch said as he pushed me into the room.

Inside was pretty nice, but the only thing I see in there is a white bed.

"Just lay down and don't move around too much or it'll hurt more."

I just nodded and laid got on top of me and bit me. It hurt so much I wanted to punch him, but I saw him crying and I didn't want the bit to hurt more so I didn't. I knew this hurt him too, but I couldn't help, but cry because of the pain. After he finished he bit is arm and kissed me, forcing me to swallow his blood. Then I just blacked out.

Bubbles Prov :

When I saw Blossom come out covered in blood I wanted to scream. I was so scared. Boomer calmed me down by making me sit on his lap and whispering "It's going to alright." over and over. I felt safe around him. I love him. 10 minutes later Buttercup came out in Butch's arm, but coverd in blood just like blossom. Again I felt like screaming, but Boomer hugged me and started calming me down again. He said she was fine and she's just tried. Then he carried he to into the white room. I was kinda surprised that there was only a bed in the room because it's actually pretty big. Boomer set me on the bed and told me to lay down.

"This might hurt a bit, but I'mm try to do it as fast and gentle as I can. Ok?" He asked with worried eyes.

"Ok. Thanks Boomer." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He gently got on top of me and bit me It hurt so much so I started crying. He didn't bit for long and when he was done he bit his tongue and kissed me. I sallowed some of his blood and passed out.

**Me : **I don't like the taste of blood. It tastes like metal.

**Buttercup : **You tasted metal?

**Me : **No bumbo. It tastes like the smell of metal.

**Buttercup : **Oh. Ok now I get it.

**Me : **Bubbles is way more fun to play with than you.

**Bubbles : **Thanks, but that's not nice to Buttercup.

**Me : **You're way to innocent.

**Buttercup and Blossom : **Your telling us.

**Me : **Yeah ok. Bye everyone. Remember to review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Blossom's Prov :

I wake up and see Brick staring at me.

"B-Brick what the heck are you doing staring at me. It scared me."

He started laughing. "Ha ha Sorry, but I was captured by your beauty."

I blushed a little. "Well anyway did you have to bit that hard?"

"I didn't bit hard at all though."

"Than I feel sorry for the people you do bit hard on."

"Yeah well I can't bit them anymore anyway. I can only bit you, my love."

I blushed even harder. He smirked. We got up and he kindly left us (me and Ruby) so I could change (after I told him that if he wants any blood at all he's gunna have to give me my privacy). Today I was wearing a light pink dress that goes down to my knees with brown ruffles and border, a pair of pink converses with brown laces, a pink hair band that had brown polkadots, and the same necklace and bangle I wore yesterday (I can't take it off for some reason). For make up I had mauve smokey eyes, light pink lip gloss, blush, and mascara. When I let brick in he said "You look cute Blossy. Did you dress up just for me?". I giggled and he kissed me as we walked to the dinning table for breakfast.

Buttercup's Prov :

When I woke up I felt something touching my ass. I opened my eyes and saw Butch smirking at me.

"BUTCH GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

"Oh come on Babe, you know you like it."  
"DAMN YOU BUTCH! YOU KNOW I FUCKEN HATE IT!"

"Ok ok. Just calm down. Anyway how's your neck?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore al least. Why?"

"Just asking"

"Yeah . . . Get out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to change."

"Let me help you."

"GET OUT YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

"Fine, but I'm gunna be back soon."

He went out and Emerald came in with a outfit for me. Today's out fit was a forest green tank top with a black skull in the right corner, black shorts with a green skull in the right corner, green converses with black laces, and the chocker I had on yesterday. For make up I had black and green smokey eye, red lip stick, and mascara. I decided to just run for my life/ass and not wait for Butch to finish getting ready. I opened th door and ran, hopping one of my sister's were already there. Luckily Blossom was there so I could lie to Butch. We started talking and waited for Bubbles.

Bubble's Prov :

It was kinda bright so I woke up and saw Boomers sleeping beside me. He looks so cute and innocent when he's sleeping.

"Thank you princess."

I started to blush. "Y-You were awake?"

"Yep. And you look cute when sleeping too."

I started blushing even harder. "Stop reading my mind all the time." I said while pretending to pout.

"Ok, I'm sorry princess."

"I forgive you." I said while quickly peaking his lips.

He blushed and went outside so I could change and get ready. Sapphire gave me a light blue blouse, a white mini skirt, white sandals, and the same two bracelets I wore yesterday. She then did my make-up which was white and blue smokey eyes, shimmering lip gloss, light pink blush, and mascara.

When I walked out of the room, I felt someone hug me from behind. When I turned atround I saw Boomer smiling at me.

"You look so cute."

"Th-Thanks. You don't look too bad either." I said while blushing.

We both talked while walking to breakfast.

**Me : **Everyone liking the story so far?

**Buttercup : **No! Why am I paired up with that pervert!?

**Me : **Because he's your counterpart. That means your kinda perverted too. :P

**Buttercup : **Shut up, you bitch!

**Me : **You didn't deny it so I'm just gunna say you admit it. Remember to review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Blossom's Prov :

When everyone was there, we had breakfast. I had strawberry crepes and milk coffee. Brick was having bacon, eggs, and black coffee. Buttercup was having mint pancakes and gatorade. Butch had pizza, red bull. Bubbles was eating blueberry pancakes and milk tea. Boomer had bacon, blueberry waffles, and coke.

"Hey anyone wanna play vards after breakfast?" Asked Buttercup.

"Yeah!" cheered everyone.

"And whoever loses has to play the punishment game!" I said as I smirked.

No one's prov :

Everyone finished their breakfast and went to living room to play black jack. In the end Butch won.

"Ok so here are the punishments : Boomer, you have to use ALL your money on a date with Bubbles. There can not be a cent left. Bubbles, you have kiss him for each item you buy. Brick, you have to wear Blossom's ribbon all day. Blossom, you have to wear bricks hat all day. And Buttercup, babe you have to do any favor I ask you to do." Butch said with a huge smirk.

"Well that won't be to hard." Said Boomers blushing at the thought of all the kisses he'll get today.

"Y-Yeah, just kinda embarrassing." Bubbles stuttered blushing really hard.

"We have an easy punishment, don't we Blossy." said Brick, who was shocked that was all.

"Yeah." replayed Blossom.

They all left to do their punishments.

Buttercups Prov :

Instead of replaying like the others, I just sat there shocked. I had to do ANY and EVERY favor Butch asked! I couldn't believe it! The others have easy punishments and I get stuck with the worse one ever!

"Come on Babe, lets go to our room."

"No!"

"Come do me that favor."

I twitched. "Fine!"

We were in the room and I turned on the T.V and started watching a soccer game. Then Butch just shut it off and said "Do me a favor and kiss me." I was stunned he said anything like that. I should've known this was his real goal. "F-Fine, but this is only because of the punishment." I said stammering a little. Gave him a gentle peck on the lip and was about to pull away, but Butch pulled me closer and gave me a much more hot and passionate kiss. He started tugging on the back of my bra, trying to take it off making me gasp. He took this chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. He took off my bra and shirt and pushed me onto the bed. He took off his own shirt and kissed me with of his hands caressing my breasts. Then he started licking my breasts. I was getting deperite to make his stop so I said "I'm thirsty Butch!" He looked at me with his eye brow going up. "Well what do you wan me to do, go to the kitchen and get some water shirtless?" he asked.

"No! I want you to kiss me." I said blushing.

"Oh." He said and bent down to kiss me.

Bubbles Prov :

We went shopping and I bought tons of clothes and gave Boomers tons of kisses. I was pretty happy. Boomer was too. We used more than $300, an still had some left. I couldn't shop more because the mall closed so we went to the park to buy some ice cream. I had some vanilla ice cream and Boomer had caramel. It was really good, but we still had a bit left so we have it to a little kid who dropped his ice cream.

"Thank you lady! Are you two a couple?" Asked the adorable little boy.

"Y-yeah we are. Do we look like one?"

"Yeah! You look really happy with him."

"We'll I'm happy with her. Make sure you don't drop your ice cream anymore ok? Replyed Boomer

"Ok!" and with that the boy went over to his mother and bought some more ice cream.

"Wow I can't believe we used all that money!"

"Yeah me nether."

We laughed as we walked home.

When we came home we saw Brick with Blossom's bow tied on his hand and Blossom wearing Brick's hat.

"Hi you two!" we said when we saw them.

"Hey! Did you use all the money?" Asked Blossom.

"Yeah we somehow did!" I replied happily.

"So where are you guys going?" Asked Boomer.

"We're going to get some gelato (Italian ice cream. Tastes Great!)" Said Brick.

Blossom's prov :

We said our good byes and went to buy gelato. I had strawberry and Brick had raspberry gelato.

"Thanks Brick that was really good!"

"Welcome."

After that we started walking home talking about how troublesome our younger sibling could be.

**Me :** I'm SO SORRY for not updating in so long! I was really busy and had a lot to think about.

**Buttercup : **What did you have to do that was so important?

**Me : **Well my freaking crush came over to y house! I'm so happy!

**Bubbles : **Wow! Ou must be happy!

**Blossom : **When are you going to confess?

**Me : **Not gunna say! :P Anyway Plz forgive me and remember to review. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything, But Nathan and Rosallia.

Blossom's Prov :

Today Brick said that his cousin is going to live with them and he also has a mate. I can't wait to meet them. As I was telling Buttercup and Bubbles, the doorbell rang.

"Well speak of the devil." Said Buttercup who was hoping they're was good at video games.

"Yay! They're finally here!" Said Bubbles who was just, as always, happy.

"Yeah, lets go get the door." I said.

We followed the guys to the door and saw a boy with Red hair and green eyes. (Here's a link to see how he looks : . ). He seemed really nice laughing with the guys. I noticed behind him was a girl holding his shirt. She had blonde hair, and red eyes (Again link : . ).

"Hey girls, my name's Nathan. The girl hiding behind me is Rosallia. She's kinda shy to strangers."

"N-Nathan you're a meanie." Said Rosallia.

"Yeah yeah. Now, go with the girls into some random room and become nice friends."

"Ok!" Yelled me, Bubbles, and Buttercup as we dragged her to her new room.

~Time skip(Rosallia's new room)~

"This is your new room! I hope you like it." said Bubbles.

"Y-yes I like it."

"You don't have to be so nervous, you know." said Buttercup.

"Umm . . . Ok! So how much do love your mates so far?"

"Wh-What!" We all yelled.

"Oh, umm. I sorry that was a weird question."

"N-No, it's ok." I said.

"Yeah, lets just forget the question." said Buttercup who was slightly blushing.

"Do you want to see the garden?" asked Bubbles who was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! Do you guys have red roses in your garden?"

"Uh huh. Lets go see them."

~Time skip (The garden)~

"Wow, your gardens a lot bigger then the garden we had!"

We giggled at her reaction. We had the same one, but we're used to it now. We sat down and had some rose tea. It was really good.

~Time Skip(Dinner)~

It's dinner and we were all talking and laughing. Rosallia was siting on Nathan's lap. She must really love him. She wasn't stuttering at all when she talked to him. She looked like she was having fun. For dessert we had some delicious chocolate fondue.


End file.
